Control
by Sleepingstep
Summary: Roy Mustang, fuhrer and the most powerful man in Amestris, needs a partner he can manipulate and control completely. Even if that means he has to buy them. RoyxEd Yaoi. Warnings: Darkfic! Slavery, non-con, implied M-preg and graphic sex. Complete.


**I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist and am making no profit from this publication.**

**Author's note: **Please read this with due caution. This is an extremely darkfic with a whole host of warnings including swearing, slavery, non-con, evil/sadistic Roy, graphic sex complete with rimming, toys, blood, implied M-preg and general mind-fuckery. I don't want any flames about the content of this story when I have provided readers with ample warning.

I also want to stress that I do not condone slavery, rape or sexual coercion under any circumstances. What's written here remains purely in the realm of fantasy that exists only in my twisted mind. ^^

Plus (and you'll get this when you read on) the 'pull out' method is not effective in preventing pregnancy – so please don't listen to Roy, contraceptives are your friends!

This story is set in an alternate universe where Ed has both his arms and legs, Mustang is a complete bastard and Al is made of flesh and blood rather than metal.

Please review! I may continue this, and your thoughts and comments would be really appreciated. And on to the story!

**.:.**

Three figures walked through the slave markets of Amestris.

One of the group was the owner of this particular sector in the slave trade. He was a squat, ugly man whose personality matched his appearance perfectly. It was noticeable that the other two members of the group walked slightly away from him, as if innately repelled by the repugnant man.

The other two figures wore military uniform and consisted of a man and a woman.

The woman was blonde. She had clear sharp eyes and wore a gun in plain view at her side. Her name was Riza Hawkeye, and she was personal bodyguard and assistant to the third and final member of the group.

The last member of the trio was Roy Mustang, fuhrer and therefore the most powerful man in the entire country. His jet black hair was swept back from his face and as he walked he surveyed the surrounding slaves with cool and detached eyes.

The reason such a prestigious man was in such a squalid place was because he had a problem that needed resolving.

Although he was still relatively young, thirty-three to be precise, Roy was worried about the future. It had been due to his own exemplary effort and skill that he had been able to secure the top position within the military at such a young age, and Roy didn't want his legacy to simply disappear when he was gone.

Although Mustang had already climbed to the top, he was still ambitious. He wanted to continue shaping his country even after his death. Roy Mustang wanted to set up a monarchy, and to do this he needed heirs.

And the problem was…who would he use to produce them?

It wasn't as if he didn't have any willing suitors. Quite the opposite, really. What bothered Roy was that the he saw the thirst for power in the swarms of nobles that frequently attempted, and failed, to worm their way into Roy's affections**. ** He needed someone that he could be in complete control of and manipulate just as he pleased and as he had done with his country.

And that was exactly why Roy was walking through the squalor of Amestris down town slave market looking for a mate. If he wanted to control someone, what better way to do that than by buying them? Ownership was a far more lasting bond than love.

So far, however, his search had been fruitless. Either sex would be suitable as progressions in medical alchemy had made it possible for males to bear children too, but as of yet none of the slaves had remotely appealed to Roy, and he was beginning to lose hope in his search.

As he continued to walk along the rows and rows of emaciated figures, nearly indistinguishable to Mustang in their tattered clothes and uniform faces of despair, a shock of gold caught his eye.

A youth with head of tangled blonde hair, whom Mustang roughly guessed was around eighteen years old, was staring straight back at the fuhrer. As with all the other slaves, his arms and legs were shackled to the wall and he had a steel collar clamped round his neck. Unlike the other slaves, however, this one had been gagged. Mustang was certain from his expression that if the young man had the use of his mouth, he would be snarling. Where most of the slaves had deadened defeated eyes, their fear almost tangible as Mustang walked past, this one was different. Rather than shying away from the Fuhrer's gaze, the blonde glared back with ferocity.

The blonde's eyes burned with defiance.

Mustang was intrigued.

"How about this one?" He asked the slave owner, gesturing towards the blonde.

The man squirmed.

"My apologies sir, but that is a defective product." he simpered. "It's rebellious. Unruly. We have many more specimens of much higher quality if you would simply care to…"

The owner's words petered into silence under the weight Mustang's ice cold glare.

"Why is he gagged?" The fuhrer asked, completely ignoring the owner's previous contribution and keeping his eyes locked on the blonde as he spoke. "None of the others are."

"Well, you see…it was here originally with its brother. Al- Alphonse or something. But you see that one was sold to another client a number of weeks ago and since…well since this one's become difficult. Shouting and fighting the guards. Very troublesome, as I'm sure you understand, and we needed a way to keep it quiet."

Mustang nodded, absorbing the new information as he continued to gaze at the gagged youth. Although the blonde was noticeably short, his overall physique was good. Tears in the youth's clothes revealed glimpses of toned flesh and even a peek of a sensuously pink nipple.

_Just waiting to be bitten…_Mustang thought with a sly smile**.**

Kneeling down, Mustang grasped the name tag hanging from the youth's collar and ignored the low growl this elicited from behind the gag. The fuhrer was thankful the teen had been shackled as he was pretty sure that he'd have had received a swift fist to the face if the blonde had the full use of his arms.

"Edward…," he murmured, tasting the name on his lips. He loved how the teen's eyes narrowed dangerously at the mention of his name.

Content with his examination, Mustang stood up and turned to the slave owner.

"Is he fertile?" The fuhrer's voice was clipped and business like.

"Should be, should be…" The man said, inwardly celebrating at the prospect of a sale. "All the necessary alchemical rituals have been performed. This one's a virgin so it's untested goods, but of course if it fails to produce offspring we can have it replaced."

Roy nodded.

"Good. I'll take him. My assistant Riza will sort out the payment and any necessary paperwork. I'm taking him home."

Despite his initial reluctance, the slave owner's piggy eyes glinted with greed at the mention of payment.

"Yes sir. Very good sir." He said, unhooking a set of keys from his belt. "I'll just unchain it for you…"

As he was unshackled Edward was surprisingly docile, remaining still as and allowing the slave owner to remove the chains locking him in place and finally take the gag from his mouth. Although the blonde's body remained still, his golden eyes still burned into Roy, and Mustang was sure that this submissive behaviour would be short lived.

Once the teen was fully unchained and after a silence that seemed to stretch out for an eternity, Roy reached his hand out to the mute blonde.

"Come with me."

.:.

Edward sat in a sumptuously decorated room located in the heart of the fuhrer's residence. With its rich furnishings, high ceilings and obvious wealth, it was a world away from the poverty of the slave market that had so recently been Ed's home.

The last few hours had been a flurry of activity.

Ed had fought when that man had tried to take him away. There was no way in hell that he was going to allow himself to be bought to carry some bastard's child, even if that particular bastard was the fuhrer. Ignoring the man's outstretched hand Ed had tried to make a run for it. His escape plan was pathetically outlived, however, and he had been caught within moments by Mustang's pet dog, Hawkeye or something… and that bitch could pack a punch, that was for sure… When Edward continued to struggle the slave owner eventually pulled a syringe on him, injecting the blonde with some unknown drug.

After that, Ed's recollection went black.

When he awoke Ed found that he had apparently been bathed, scrubbed and perfumed while he was unconscious. His formerly ragged hair had also been vigorously washed, brushed and expertly plaited it so that it trailed in a smooth golden flow down Edward's back.

Edward's tattered rags had also been removed and replaced with a simple white garb, which was far too short for Ed's liking. The thing was so thin and skimpy that not only did it barely cover Ed's ass, but it was also very nearly transparent and his nipples were clearly visible through the fabric. Well, at least it was a slight improvement from what he had arrived in…

Although it did feel good to be washed and dressed (even if _barely_ dressed) after what seemed like an eternity of living in the squalor of the slave market, the pampering left Edward feeling uneasy. It was as if he was a prize pig fattened for the butcher, or a cleansed sacrifice ready and waiting to ascend to the altar.

It was not a comforting feeling.

On the positive side, now that he was out of that hell hole he had a chance of looking for his brother. He would escape at the first opportunity and do anything he could to find him. His first port of call would be to return to the slave market, in secret of course, to try and find the details about the bastard who bought him. After that he would go to any length to find and then free Al. Having already lost his mother at a young age and having no contact with his father, there was no way that Ed was going to let the only family he had slip through his fingers. No way in hell.

Ed was so deep though concerning his brother that he didn't notice the raven haired man quietly step into the room.

Instead of alerting the blonde to his presence right away, Mustang simply stood for a few moments and watched the teen.

The improvement in the youth was remarkable. Gone was the ragged youth Roy had bought a few hours earlier, and in his place was a petite golden Adonis. He made a mental note give the servants that brought about this miraculous transformation a raise.

"I see that you have been appropriately attended to."

As of yet unaware of Mustang's presence, Ed visibly jumped at the man's comment. Mustang had to work to hold back an amused snort at the blonde's shocked expression.

"How long have you been there?" Ed demanded, obviously trying to regain some of his lost composure.

"Not long, not long…" Mustang's voice was calm and composed. "I'm here to explain your role from now on."

"My role..?" The blonde's eyes narrowed with suspicion.

"You will be expected to produce heirs. I am sole leader of this country and I need to set up a monarchy. You have been bought to help me achieve this." Mustang spoke as if this had been written in stone, predetermined with no option for Edward to argue. He was obviously a man who was used to others following his orders without question.

Unfortunately, if there was anything Edward was bad at, it was complying with any form of authority whatsoever.

"Like fuck am I gonna help you with anything," he snarled, glaring at the taller man. "And there's no way in hell that I'm having your fucking kids, pervert!"

Infuriatingly Mustang completely ignored Edward's outburst and simply continued as if he had said nothing at all. The man simply turned away from Edward and moved towards a drinks cabinet in the corner of the room, from which he picked a bottle filled with dark amber liquid of which he proceeded to pour a liberal amount into an elegantly shaped glass.

"Now what did the slave owner say…" the man mused, continuing to ignore Edward and taking a sip from his drink. "Ah _yes_. You have a brother, correct? Alphonse? "

It was as if Mustang had flipped a switch. At the very mention of his brother Edward instantly froze and his eyes widened visibly.

"What the fuck has this got to do with Al?" Edward's voice was low and deadly.

Mustang looked Ed straight in the eye.

"Everything."

Gulping down the remainder of his drink, Mustang set down the glass on a marble side table and came to stand directly in front of Edward.

"If you help me with this, and I will find you your brother. Equivalent exchange, yes?" As he spoke Mustang reached out and trailed the tips of his fingers down Edward's face, which the blonde swiftly slapped away.

"And if I refuse?

Mustang's eyes glinted dangerously. "Let's say that I will personally ensure that you will have no chance of ever seeing your brother again. At least in this life time, that is."

_Poor Edward…_ The blonde's expression when he realised that he was locked into Mustang's bargain with no way to escape was so pitiful that Mustang almost felt sorry for him.

_Almost._

"Your answer?" The question was cold and clipped.

"Yes…" Edward's answer was so quiet it was almost a whisper and as he spoke he kept his eyes glued to the floor.

Mustang smiled, although it didn't reach his eyes. Now that he had the teen's consent, no matter how dubious, it was time to begin.

"Good! I am _so_ glad we understand each-other." Now that he had got his way Roy's voice was light and cheerful, worlds away from the threatening tones of mere moments before. "Now that we've struck our agreement there's no reason to delay, let's get straight to business."

Ed watched with wide frightened eyes as Roy promptly removed his military jacket and undid the top few buttons of his shirt, obviously preparing himself for physical activity.

"N-now?" The shock was clear in Edward's voice. He had thought that he'd have some time to prepare himself for…for… his mind couldn't even register the fact that he was going to be giving up his virginity to another man, and one he had only met that very same day.

Mustang grinned predatorily at the blonde.

"Yes now. I've bought you and I want my money's worth."

Edward flinched as he was grabbed by strong hands and thrown roughly onto the bed. As soon as Ed was down Mustang was on top of him. Pinning the blonde's wrists together above his head, Mustang used his free hand to reach down and rip away the white gown which Ed had only recently put on. In a matter of moments Edward was left completely naked and trembling beneath the other man.

Roy paused for a moment to devour the now naked blonde with his eyes. He wanted to sink his teeth into Edward's milky thighs, to bite and claim him for his own. He wanted to mar that skin, so pure and untainted by scars or blemishes, so that whenever Ed looked into the mirror he would see that he would see exactly what Roy had done to him. Marks of his ownership.

Freeing Edward's wrists, Roy placed his hands either side of the trembling youth's head and brought his face down to push his lips against Edward's in a punishing kiss, snakinghis tongue between the teen's lips asking for admittance**. **When Ed's teeth remained firmly closed Roy bit the youth's lip, splitting the flesh, and used the gasp of pain that this elicited to snake his tongue into the blonde's mouth.

Kisses were always sweeter with blood in the mix, anyway.

When Ed felt Mustang's hot tongue push into his mouth, he closed his eyes and tried to distance himself from the sensation. Not that it was successful. The sensation of Mustang panting directly into his mouth, the strong taste of alcohol on the man's tongue and pain in his lip kept Ed painfully aware of what was going on. Feeling the despair rising up in his chest, Edward closed his eyes and held back tears as his mouth was plundered by the other man.

And Ed had hoped his first kiss would be with someone he loved…

After what felt like an eternity to Edward, Roy drew back and slowly licked his lips. The blonde was delicious, and from the way he reacted to a simple kiss obviously inexperienced too. This was like a dream to Roy. When he went to that slave market he had no idea that he would find such a prize…and nothing tasted better to Roy than fresh meat.

"The owner said you were a virgin, didn't he?" Roy said, closely watching the teen's expression. "Is that true?"

At Mustang's question Ed coloured severely but said nothing. From Edward's reaction to the question the answer was obviously 'yes', but Mustang wanted to push the blonde anyway.

"You do realise that your refusal to be compliant will simply make things worse for your brother." He said, loving Ed's obvious horror at the mention of his brother. "So, are you or aren't you, Edward?"

"Y-yes, I…I am!" Roy almost laughed at Edward's haste to answer at the mere mention of Alphonse. "I…I've never..."

Smiling at the teen's reluctant obedience, Mustang reached down to trail his fingernails against Edward's torso, deliberately scraping his nails against the blonde's nipples.

"So you've never been touched here?" He asked, idly pinching a rosy pink nub and laughing at how Ed jumped at the sensation.

"N-no." Edward shook his head, staring behind Mustang and keeping his gaze fixed on the ceiling.

Slowly Mustang moved his hand lower, trailing his palm against Edward's heated skin until he finally reached the blonde's groin. He cupped the teen's limp sex in his hand.

"And here?"

Edward's face burned, and he merely shook his head in response, obviously too shocked and embarrassed to reply.

This was too much of an opportunity Roy's inner sadist to miss.

"That's not a proper answer." He said slowly, and languidly began to pump Edward's member, savouring the blonde's look of anguish as he unwillingly began to harden under the older man's ministrations. "Has anyone ever felt your cock, Edward? Answer me."

Edward screwed his eyes shut, and Mustang's sadistic heart leaped to see a single tear trail down the blonde's cheek.

"N-no, sir."

"Good." Mustang swiftly took his hand away from Ed's now straining member, pearly drops of pre-cum clearly visible on the tip. "You should feel honoured to have your first time with someone as prestigious as myself."

At that little statement Edward opened his eyes and frowned at the fuhrer. It was nice to see that the blonde still had a bit of fight in him. It was more fun that way.

"Let's move on."

Slowly raising his hand to the teen's face, Mustang pressed three fingers against the blonde's tightly locked lips, requesting entrance.

"Lick."

Edward hesitated, but at a warning glare from Mustang reluctantly opened his mouth. Roy smirked as he fluidly slipped his fingers into the moist cavern.

"That's better," he said, pushing his fingers in deeper into that inviting warmth and coating them with moisture. "I need you properly prepared for me. The conception rate's higher that way."

At that Ed choked slightly, taking in Roy's fingers too deep and gasping around them for air. It clearly still hadn't properly sunk in that he was going to be carrying Roy's child…

When Roy felt that his fingers were thoroughly coated in Ed's saliva he drew them back and flipped the blonde onto his back,Mustang pressed his now moistened fingers against Ed's tightly closed opening. At the sensation Ed instinctively tried to move away but Mustang held him firmly in place with his other hand.

"Open up."

Gritting his teeth, Ed whimpered as two fingers were roughly forced into his opening. Although they had been slicked by Edward's saliva, spit was by no means adequate lubrication and they burned against his insides, stretching his small hole painfully wide as Mustang impatiently loosened him up.

Ignoring Edward's obvious discomfort Roy began to plunge his fingers in and out of the blonde, mimicking what a very different part of his anatomy would soon be doing to the youth. A wet squelching sound accompanied Roy's harsh actions which caused the blonde to squirm in embarrassment and humiliation. When Mustang saw that the lewd sounds made Edward uncomfortable he moved his hand faster to make them as loud as possible.

Ed was just so fucking tight. His muscles clung to his fingers like a vice, and Mustang's cock throbbed at the thought of sinking into that wet heat, ravaging the blonde of his innocence and marking him as solely his.

Ed whimpered in pain when Roy forced a third finger past his tight ring of muscle, scissoring the three inside of him. The preparation was far too hard and fast for the inexperienced blonde, and Ed couldn't help but shiver at the thought that the man's much larger cock would soon be replacing his fingers.

When he felt that Ed was loose enough, Mustang yanked the lying teen's legs up so that he was kneeling on all fours. Swiftly pulliing down his zipper and freeing his straining erection, Mustang impatiently lined his pulsing member up to Edward's twitching hole. Pushing the blunt head of his cock against Edward's opening, nearly breaching but not quite, Mustang noted how the blonde's muscles tensed and his breathing became laboured to the point of hyperventilating.

_If that's how he's reacting now, I can't wait to see what he does when I'm fucking him_, he thought darkly, teasingly rubbing his member against Ed's puckered opening.

For a moment Roy considered lubing himself up to make the penetration easier on the blonde. He soon dropped the thought, however, Edward was still moist from his fingers and Mustang was far too impatient to wait any longer. His cock wanted to be inside Edward _now_. And who was Roy to argue?

Delivering a swift stinging slap to Edward's ass and savouring the yelp this elicited, Mustang leaned down so he was breathing directly into the teen's ear.

"Let's see if I can loosen up that tight hole of yours." He purred, and then rammed his entire length into the trembling youth.

Edward screamed, completely unable to contain his joint pain and anguish as he was roughly penetrated by the larger man. Mustang's member felt massive inside of him. His poor straining rectum was stretched to the limit as Mustang mercilessly shoved his whole length into the blonde. If the fingers were painful then this was agony. Ed was certain that he was going to be split open by Mustang's cock, and the pain was so great that he couldn't even squirm away from the penetration.

Fully sheathed at last, Mustang moaned deeply and buried his face into Edward's golden hair.

"Your hole is so fucking tight." He gasped, grinding himself even deeper into Edward and ignoring the blonde's desperate scream. "Better than any fucking pussy. Feels like it was built for my cock."

Far too soon for Edward to have adjusted to Mustang's girth, the fuhrer began thrusting into the trembling blonde at a punishing rhythm**. **Edward was sobbing now, and each thrust earned a fresh scream. Not that Mustang cared. It just felt so good. Every time he plunged in he could feel Edward's hole constrict around him, and when he pulled out it gripped onto him like it didn't want to let him go.

Edward's eyes were tightly squeezed shut and tears were clearly visible on his cheeks. There was a thin trail of blood snaking down his chin from where he was biting his lip, and Mustang was pretty sure that this was to keep down screams rather than moans. Not like it mattered anyway. Roy simply wanted to use the blonde as a tool for him to establish a monarchy with, not as a lover.

Glancing down to where they were joined, Mustang watched his raw cock breach the trembling youth's once virgin hole over and over. So fucking _hot_. It looked like he'd ripped the blonde slightly as there was a thin coating of blood on his cock, but Roy didn't care as the bleeding wasn't severe enough to affect Ed's fertility.

It did, however, look delicious…

Suddenly pulling out of the teen, Mustang hunched over and began to lick at the hole that had so recently been filled by his cock. Ed's hole was stretched out from being fucked so hard, and Mustang could now easily slip his tongue past the now loosened ring of muscle. When the metallic tang of blood filled Roy's mouth, his cock throbbed even harder and he began to frantically lap at the teen's insides.

Edward just tasted so fucking good.

When Mustang removed his cock Ed was flooded with relief. Did it mean that it was over? Was the man done with him now..? The sensation of something wet and hot wriggle into his poor aching hole was a surprise, however. As Ed was facing away from Mustang he wasn't sure, but was the man…licking him down there? The sensation was a hundred times more pleasant than the man's cock but it felt…odd...wrong. He still hurt…inside… and in his traumatised state Ed could only blearily think how Mustang must be even more messed up than he thought to want to lick someone _there_.

"Are…are you done now?" Ed's voice was slightly husky from all the screaming.

Slowly lifting his head, Mustang licked his lips and grinned down at the blonde.

"Done? We haven't even got to the main part yet." Pushing Edward onto his back so that they were face to face, Roy swiftly re-entered the blonde.

Edward screamed, his nails clawing bloody scratches on Roy's back as he was filled by the other man. Although the second penetration was nowhere near as bad as the first, the pain was still consuming and Ed couldn't contain his sobs as the man began to thrust.

Although Mustang had never really been a fan of the missionary position, he loved how it gave him a close up view of the teen's face as he was fucked.

Edward's face was a picture of pain and humiliation with his eyes screwed shut and tears making salty river's down the teen's cheeks. But then…even though the teen's misery was delectable, it would be a shame for him not to experience the pleasure sex could bring.

"I've seen you scream, Edward, and now I want to see you moan**." **Mustang accompanied his words with a sharp thrust, changing angle slightly and deliberately slamming against the blonde's prostrate, which he had as of yet left untouched.

"Tell me it's good." As he spoke Roy continually rammed against the blonde's sweet spot, fusing pain and pleasure within the teen, but in response Ed merely screamed and clawed at the now sticky sheets.

Not the answer Mustang was looking for.

"Say it!" He snarled, pounding the blonde even harder and faster. "Tell me how you love being fucked by me!"

"It's- Argh! It's good!" Edward's word's came out as a strained yell. All he had felt so far in their union was pain, and the sudden onslaught of pleasure was too much for him to handle. He felt like he was losing his mind, and the only thing keeping him grounded was the heady ecstasy thrumming through his body and pulsing in his painfully erect penis.

Mustang snorted with laughter and continued to ram into the blonde. Hooking one of Edward's legs over his shoulder, Roy proceeded to fuck Ed even harder and deeper than before, causing Ed to yowl as his prostrate was hit again and again and again.

Feeling his climax approaching, a dark ball of pleasure curled deep in his stomach, Roy sadistically decided to play one last game with the mewling blonde.

"I'm going to come soon, Edward. Are you ready to be a parent? If not I can pull out." As he spoke Mustang continued to relentlessly pound into the blonde. In. Out. In. Out. In. Out.

Edward gazed up at Mustang with eyes that were hazy and unfocussed. After all that he had been through Roy was impressed that the blonde was still conscious.

"P-please…I…I'm not ready…p-pull out. Please…" Although Edward's speech was slightly slurred, the hope was clear in his voice. Roy was offering him a way out, and Ed couldn't help but clutch at it.

Roy slammed into Edward once again, earning a scream.

"Sorry Ed, what was that? I didn't hear you." Although Roy had heard Edward loud and clear he wanted to toy with the blonde, offer him a way out only to snatch it away and watch the hope drain from the teen's face.

"I don't want to get pregnant…please…get out…of me…." As he spoke Ed was trying desperately to squirm away from underneath Roy, although needless to say he was unable to pull away from the larger man.

The pace of Roy's thrusts became erratic, the man slamming into the smaller blonde at full force now. He was so fucking close…Roy's balls tightened and he could feel his orgasm building. So close. So close. So fucking close….

It was time. Roy stopped thrusting for a moment, holding back his immanent orgasm, and met Ed's golden eyes with his own.

"Sorry Ed. I lied." As grim realisation dawned on Edward's features, Mustang clamped his teeth into the blonde's shoulder hard enough to draw blood and caused the youth to howl. Ramming into the blonde one last time Roy succumbed to his orgasm and released a torrent of hot semen within blonde, coating his insides.

Feeling something sticky on his chest Roy glanced down and realised with amusement that Ed had reached his own peak as well, covering both his own and Mustang's chest with the sticky white substance. It was just sad that Ed seemed too out of it to enjoy the sensation of it. The blonde's eyes were unfocussed, and Roy was pretty sure that he could do anything to the blonde right now, absolutely anything, and Ed wouldn't even lift a finger to stop him.

Well, that was Ed's problem …

Fighting the urge to simply collapse on top of the teen and enjoy the afterglow, he swiftly pulled out, earning a strangled groan from the youth. Reaching over Roy hurriedly rummaged in the bedside cabinet, quickly finding what his searching fingers were looking for.

Removing the butt-plug from the drawer, Mustang took the item in hand and swiftly yanked Edward's legs apart. He then pushed the toy into Edward's pitifully torn and twitching entrance, effectively plugging it. Roy couldn't have any of that precious semen escaping now, could he? Not when the country needed heirs.

Job done, Roy was now able to lieback and ride the pleasant post orgasm wave with his new partner, Mustang affectionately patted the now trembling blonde's ass.

"That wasn't too bad now, was it?" he said with a smirk. "You enjoyed that, right?"

In response Edward only shook his head, at first gently and then violently. Apparently words were a bit much for him right now.

Mustang merely laughed and reached out to stroke Ed's face, ignoring how the teen flinched at his touch.

"You came, didn't you?" He said, cupping Edward's chin in his hand. "Anyway, you'll get used to it because we're going to be doing it a lot from now on. We need to ensure that you're fertilised, don't we?"

Ed remained silent and merely continued to shiver. Roy chuckled and with a rare show of affection fondly pulled the teen to his chest in a loose embrace. The blonde was just so cute in his vulnerability, and Roy loved the fact that he was the one controlling that weakness…

Lying back with Ed still shaking in his arms, Roy gently began to stroke the teen's stomach. Everything was good. Now that Roy had his queen the future was full of hope, and Roy couldn't wait to see what their children looked like.

Yes, everything was good indeed…

.:.

So, did you like it? To be honest I'm a little horrified that I had something like this floating around in my brain – I'm pretty sure that can't be good for my health...

Please review!


End file.
